


Back For You

by xoxoluckyxoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoluckyxoxo/pseuds/xoxoluckyxoxo
Summary: First Love. People say that there's nothing stronger than first love. That was why even after a long time, Byun Baekhyun still couldn't move on from his.Park Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s first love. Eight years ago he confessed to him only to be answered with a card. A card that Baekhyun held dear.Years passed, and one day Baekhyun found himself reunited with the one and only Chanyeol. But a lot of things have changed and it ultimately urged him to finally leave the past behind and start anew.When he met Yixing, Baekhyun thought that he'd finally have that happy ending.But fate had other plans for him and Baekhyun was left with a question; a question that eventually would define the real meaning of the phrase 'happily ever after'.Is it Chanyeol or Yixing?





	1. The Confession

 

 _I_ t was a fine, normal Saturday evening. Twenty-six year old Byun Baekhyun was happily devouring his favorite Rocky road flavored ice cream, surfing the worldwide web leisurely (as he always do when he gets stressed from work). He was in the middle of a Buzzfeed quid when a small cloud appeared on the little right corner of his laptop screen, indicating a new received email. He reluctantly took his focus from the the undoublty non-sense quiz and  hovered his mouse pointer at the said cloud. Expecting just a usual mail from his editor (because let's be honest here. no one email's him beside his editor), he was caught off guard when an unfamiliar email address greeted him.

Abandoning his ice cream on the side, he made a quick read of the entire message. It was an invitation. Specifically an invitation for him to attend his batch's his high school reunion. He groaned in frustration. He didn't want to come. And no, it wasn't because he's just being petty. He had legit reasons (yes, reason with an S).

First reason, he was never popular back in high school. He was the average guy stuck in the middle of the popular and the invisible. And while yes he had his own clique back then, he had lost contact with all of them except for one person, Kyungsoo his bestest best friend, if that's even a word.

Two, he couldn't really see the significant importance of meeting his former classmates once again after all these years when they would all just do was to boast what they had become Doctors, Teachers, CEO, Idol, blah blah blah. Show offs weren't exactly Baekhyun's favorite type of people.

Fine. Admittingly, there's a part of him that wanted to see the others too. Especially those who had been part of his small circle back then. But it had been a long time. Would they still treat each other the same? Would it be like no time had passed at all? Because if you were to ask Baekhyun himself, he'd had no answer.  That's how clueless he was.

Last reasonーpossibly the biggest reason Baekhyun was too keen on dodging this event was because, he sighed deeply, was because he didn't want to meet Park Chanyeol. 

No, that's not it. 

He still wasn't ready to meet Park Chanyeol.

 

★★★

 

"So are you coming?” 

Do Kyungsoo, age 26, narrow shoulders, heart shaped lips (don't ever let him hear this description. He'll go berserk. Trust me). He was Baekhyun’s best friend ever since high school and they have stuck with each other pretty much until college. Kyungsoo was a sweet guy but also a demon at the same time, so it’s best your always good to him. No other option or else, you know what I mean.

He invited Baekhyun to coffee so he could interrogate the latter, _obviously_ , about whether he was planning to attend their upcoming reunion or not.

Of course, Baekhyun having already made the decision of not going, answered with a full fat **NO** in a heartbeat.  

Kyungsoo, stunned for a moment, stayed still on his seat. But then like a slow motion picture, his eyes got wider (if that's even possible) and gaped at Baekhyun. “Are you serious?”

 “Hundred percent.” He deadpanned taking a leisurely sip off of his drink.

"Why not Hyun?” Kyungsoo was clearly nagging but Baekhyun chose to ignore. He got good games with 'ignoring people when needed. “Aren’t you a bit curious to see what our classmates had become?” _Oopss_. That him a home. Trust Kyungsoo to say the right things.

 ''No. Not really.” It was a lie but Kyungsoo didn't have to know. “And please lower your volume. We're in a freaking café Soo, don't be a monkey. Give me peace.”

“Well I didn't invite you to be peaceful and shit. I invited you because you are going to the reunion.” Kyungsoo huffed and looked at Baekhyun straight in the eye, clearly trying to intimidate him.

“Good luck making me.”

"You’re impossible.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and leaned back on his seat. “No wonder you didn’t made a lot of friends back in high school.” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo _the_ look.

Knowing that he won, Baekhyun turned his attention back to his drink all the same time watching people outside the store rushed by to get to their respective destinations.

"B—but what about Chanyeol, Baek? Don’t you want to see him again? See if he's doing well?”

Baekhyun tried not to cringe when the name was mentioned. He did know sooner or later, Kyungsoo would draw this card. It was his ace. And even if he, as much as possible, wanted to avoid the subject, he knew he couldn't. Not when Kyungsoo knows everything about his predicament with Chanyeol.

"What for Soo?'' He gave his bestfriend an exasperated sigh. ''It’s been eight years since we last saw each other. There's no reason for me to go and see what he’d become. Although I’m pretty sure Chanyeol’s doing fine.”

"What about the card Baek? Don’t you w—" But Baekhyun never let his bestfrend continue. He shook his head in stubborness.

"Let’s not talk about it anymore.''

"You’re right. I’m sorry for bringing Chanyeol up. I just... I just really want you to go to the reunion. Kyungsoo apoligized sincerely making Baekyun feel bad.

"It’s okay Soo. There's nothing to be sorry about.” And it's true. It was Baekhyun's fault that he still gets affected with just a mere mention of Chanyeol's name.

Not really liking the idea of his bestfriend being down as fuck, Baekhyun made a little compromise to try and lift Kyungsoo's mode up. ''Fine. I’ll think about it but I don't promise.”

“I hope you decide to come.” Kyungsoo visibly lighted up and Baekhyun tried not to snort. Kyungsoo was so easy. 

“I'll try– oh shit it's that time already?” Baekhyun gasped in surprise when his eyes caught sight of the wall clock in the corner of the coffee shop. “I'd better go. I have a meeting in half an hour.” He collected his things in a record time and dashed towards the door.

''Please think about it!'' He heard Kyungsoo shouts earning a few disapproving look from other customers and Baekhyun winced at the volume of his friends voice. If he wasn't in a hurry he'd go back and smack the daylights out of Kyungsoo. But seeing he's running out of time, he only gave his bestfriend an acknowledging nod. He'd do the smacking next time.

 

★★★

 

Baekhyun had a hard time trying to find sleep later on that night. No matter how much he tried to throw the thought away, the conversation he had with Kyungsoo earlier just won't go away. And it was frustrating because it had been already on his mind throughout the day.

God knows how much Baekyun wanted to see Chanyeol again. He wanted to know if he still wears that weird attractive smile of his. If he still sported the hairstyle that made every girl at their school swooned. He wanted to know much he matured. If he changed at all. He wanted to know, he was just... not ready.

Baekhyun could still remember, as though it was yesterday, the day he confessed to Chanyeol. He couldn’t help but laugh–or was it cry? – Every time he recalls that fateful day.

 

_[8 Years Ago]_

 

The sun's work for the day was about to end. Its soft, warm orange glow illuminates the open window of the second floor hallway creating a fiery path for Baekhyun to walk on. It was a chilly but not unusual Friday afternoon.

The literature club, which Baekhyun was a member of, had a small gathering to celebrate the forthcoming graduation of the senior members.  Baekhyun felt sad of course, for the club and its members had been a great part of his three years in high school, but that feeling was fully overwhelmed by another concern. After the small club event was done, instead of heading straight to the school gate to head home, Baekhyun had found himself walking towards the locker's section located on the second floor, hoping to catch up with a certain someone.

Rounding up the corner, Baekhyun saw a familiar lanky figure ーstill in his basketball　jerseyーfumbling around his locker. He walked towards the said figure but with every step he took, his heartbeat goes crazier. Heaving a deep breath, Baekhyun calmed himself.

 "Chanyeol.”

The addressed person momentarily looked away from his locker. He flashed a wide grin as soon as he caught sight of the intruder. "Baekhyun! Why are you still here?”

“I could ask the same,” pointed out Baekhyun, his nervousness easing a little bit, “and why are you on your jersey? The championship was two weeks ago, you're a senior Yeol.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just helped Coach Kim sort out new positions for the remaining members since five will be graduating this year,” Chanyeol explained, “And I couldn't really pass up a game you know.” He added chuckling.

“That's why I'm surprised you're graduating.” Baekhyun teased and Chanyeol pouted (childishly).

“I hate you.” Chanyeol muttered turning his attention back to his locker. “What do you need anyway?”

 "I was hoping I could talk to you. In private I mean.” And Baekhyun's nervousness was back in an instant. Chanyeol closed his locker and looked at him with confusion but said 'sure' anyway. Baekhyun led the way and they found themselves at the school rooftop. Baekhyun wanted to smack himself at clichéness of this whole thing so far.

 "So what is it Bacon?” Chanyeol immediately asked once they settled themselves in in front of the railing that stops them from falling.  Baekhyun didn't miss the nickname and frowned.

"I told you to stop calling me that giant.”

Chanyeol bit back with _'but you call me giant, so we’re even'_ but Baekhyun wasn't even half-listening for he felt like his heart could give out any moment at the way its beating fast. The moment of truth had come. He was about to tell Chanyeol the reason he brought him with him all the up way here. He was about to give out the biggest secret he had been keeping for a long time now. He was about to _confess_.

"I have something to tell you but promise not to interrupt until I finish okay?” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol nodded and waited for him to continue. “The thing is, Chanyeol, I… Maybe it isn’t the best timing but we’re graduating in a week and I convinced myself to just let out of all these things I’ve been keeping inside. The fact is, I like you and you can ask me for reasons why and comes up with nothing. And that’s what made all these so hard for me because if I know the reason why I like you in the first place maybe I could stop this feeling. But I can’t no matter how hard I try so here I am trying to give it a shot. It’s better to get answer than wonder the ‘what ifs’ in the future right?”

Silence fell after them. The sun had completely disappeared but the sunless surrounding didn’t stop Baekhyun from noticing how Chanyeol's face contorted into an unreadable expression. And at that precise moment, all he could ever think was; _I’m screwed_.

“You’re not pranking me?” Chanyeol asked voice cold as the North Pole.

“I wish I am.” Baekhyun sighed trying to keep his ground because for some reason his knees felt weak.

"Baekhyun, I…” Chanyeol bit his lower lip trying to carefully sort out his words, Baekhyun knew. “I’ll think about it. I’ll give you my answer on our graduation.”

With that, Chanyeol left leaving a stunned Baekhyun behind. Baekhyun shouldn’t really feel that bad since he wasn’t really rejected but the fact that Chanyeol said those words with no emotions made it feel like he was more likely to get rejected than accepted. But He half-expected it already. Why would Chanyeol even bother to entertain his feelings if they would be separating ways in a week?

Baekhyun composed himself before going after Chanyeol ignoring the painful clench on his heart as he recalled how Chanyeol called by his name and not the usual ‘Bacon.’

 

Almost a week after, Baekhyun still held on to the little light of hope that maybe, somehow Chanyeol would reciprocate his feelings. But he hadn't seen Chanyeol since Monday, and he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

He was in a foul mood that particular Thursday that when the school bell rung signaling the start of the lunch break he dashed out from his classroom like a thunder and quickly headed to the cafeteria. He grinned as he caught sight of two lumpy figures on a table in the lunch hall.

"Hey!” Baekhyun greeted as he flopped himself down beside a baby faced guy.

“Hey to you too.” Minseok, the baby faced guy replied.

 Kim Minseok was one of the best three that Baekhyun leisurely labeled his bestfriends. The other two were Kyungsoo and Chanyeol respectively.

''Have you seen Chanyeol?” Baekhyun addressed the question to Kyungsoo who was currently engrossed in a book called ‘forever’.

"No.” the addressed boy replied without even looking up. "He’s absent since Monday.”

“I can’t blame him though. There’s nothing to do here anymore. In two days we’ll be graduating.” Minseok muttered beside him.

Baekhyun started to fidget on his seat. He had been wondering when it was best to tell Kyungsoo and Minseok the thing he did last week. He was proud of himself for keeping out this long but it seemed like now was that ‘best’ moment. So he asked his two bestfriends to come closer to avoid anyone hearing him and slowly told them the tragic tale of his. After the telling them everything, Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in a size of a saucer but Minseok managed to keep his calm.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Byun Baekhyun you did not.” Kyungsoo said in disbelief, mouth agape.

"I did.” Baekyun sighed. "Maybe that’s the reason he’s not coming at school. Maybe he’s avoiding me.”

"Oh shit Baek, this is really fucked up. I mean not really since I thought you were already dating in the first place, but shit, I think you scared Chanyeol with that sudden confession.” Kyungsoo spoke once again.

"Thanks a lot for the support Soo.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "But honestly, I just want things back the way they were.”

“When you confessed to him, you put your friendship on the line Baek. I’m sorry but you can’t just make things magically back the way you they were.”

“Don’t make me feel any worse Kyungsoo. Minseok, a little help?”

 "Well he did tell you he’s going to give you an answer so don’t feel bad. Chanyeol is a man of his words he will come around eventually.” Minseok puts his two-cents on the subject.

"I know. I just… I just want Chanyeol back.” Baekhyun said as hugged his bestfriends.

 

 

Baekhyun and his family arrived at the graduation venue a little bit ahead of time as per his personal request. He wanted to see Chanyeol’s first and get his damn answer so he could move on with his life. But the venue was slowly filled with people and yet he didn’t even catch a glimpse of a certain giant—not even single hair strand.

The ceremony went on smoothly but Baekhyun did nothing but frown all through it. Chanyeol wasn’t even in the ceremony. Did he really mess things up that much?

When the ceremony ended, Baekhyun was quickly snatched by his parents who were sporting proud faces to snap pictures of him in toga. Baekhyun gave wide smiled at the camera and soon enough his thoughts about Chanyeol disappeared completely. Baekhyun was soon approached by his friends. They took pictures enough to fill three photo albums and bade each other a somehow bitter sweet goodbye. Nauen, his pretty classmate and neighbor even gave her uniform’s second button to him as a thank you for being a good oppa to her.

“Hyun!” Kyungsoo called out and Baekhyun made his way towards him. He engulfed him in a tight hug and cried ‘congratulation.’ Minseok also found his way to them not long after and together took pictures giggling to each other every time they review the photos not minding their parents who were clearly amused at their sons,

When it was time to go home, Baekhyun was approached by a hoobae he recognized and handed him something. It was a congratulatory card and was about to say thank you when he found that the hoobae had already took off.  Smiling, he opened it expecting a simple congratulation message but froze when he caught sight of a familiar messy handwriting.

Reading the card’s content, Baekhyun’s heart began to feel at peace. He cries in happiness as he came at the end of the letter wishing that someday, Chanyeol would say those things to him in person.

 

**_[Present Day]_ **

 

Tossing out his blankets, Baekhyun reached out for his bedside drawer. He took out a little box from it and carefully unsealed it. There it was the card from Chanyeol eight years ago. He opened it and smiled.


	2. First Meeting

_B_ aekhyun was awaken by the intense ringing of his phone Thursday morning. Knowing it wasn't his alarm or rather not an alarm(he never used an alam in his life), he decided to ignore it. But the phone kept ringing and in the end he threw his pillow away and reached for the little devil. He cried in frustration as he caught sight of the caller ID. It was only Kyungsoo. Do fucking Kyungsoo; the devil’s son.

 

_"_ _What?''_ He growled at the receiver as soon as he hit the answer button. He covered himself with his blanket to avoid the sun rays picking out from his window blinds. He made a mental note to never leave his blinds half open.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo replied calmly on the other line but Baekhyun could sense the sarcasm.

“Can’t we just get to the point? I want to go back to sleep.” He said gritting his teeth, fighting all the will of finding Kyungsoo and killing him.

"Baekhyun, the world is already busy and you’re still sleeping.” Kyungsoo said. “Wow.” And mocked.

"I do _not_ care if the world is already busy or not, the point is I want sleep. And clearly you're in my way to have just that.” Baekhyun whined. "Just do me a favor alright? Just say what you want.”

"Okay, okay fine. God, you’re too grumpy.” Kyungsoo matched Baekhyun’s tone. “I need you to meet me later at the café. Four o’clock.” Kyungsoo informed.

“Four o’clock. Fucking four o’clock Kyungsoo and you decided to call me this early?” Baekhyun shouted.

“Eleven o’clock is not in any way early.”

“It is for me.” Baekhyun half-shouted. "And why do you even want me to meet you? Aren’t you sick of me yet? Because I feel that way towards you.”

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say drama queen.” Kyungsoo snorted. "Just be there, OK? I’ll be waiting.”

"Fin—.” But Kyungsoo had hung up already without even letting Baekhyun say something. _This rude idiot… who does he think he is?_ Baekhyun angrily muttered under his breath as he threw his phone away and buried himself on his blanket trying to go back to his sleep.

 

Much to his vexation, Baekhyun never got the chance to fall back and sleep again all thanks to his asshole of a bestfriend. He had spent another hour tossing around his queen size bed before finally accepting the fact that yes, he was already wide awake. He went and flopped himself down in front of his working table and started flipping a thick bounded papers lazily. It was a manuscript; his revised manuscript to be exact.

Yes, a manuscript because Baekhyun was currently one of the hottest fiction writer in South Korea. He had been writing under a pen name and had never revealed his face to the public, not even once. Even the place where his photo should have been at the ‘About the Author’ section of his first book, a photo of peace sign was placed instead. After all, the content was more important than the writer, he always thought that way.

Despite being a newbie, he received praises and praises from readers and critics-alike for his first book, which was published just a year ago. But the journey to the currently gained fame wasn’t easy. His first book sat and collected dusts in the bookshelves of bookstore for full three months before it was noticed and gained public’s interest. And soon enough, words were passed by one to another and bam! There he was, hitting the number one spot on the best seller list of major bookstores in just five months.

His readers or some says 'fan-base', which admittingly comprises mostly teenagers, had been harassing his publisher company’s site, agitated to know the release date of his second book. It was kind of annoying really, especially when you still haven't announced that there's a book in writing. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t grateful. He was in all way possible because there were people out there who were eager to read more from him.

After hours of agonizing proof reading and editing, Baekhyun decided to call a break. It was then he realized that it was already twenty past three and he’d be late with his meet-up with Kyungsoo. He felt a shiver run down from his spine as he thought of Kyungsoo’s reaction and left his apartment in a rush.

 

When Baekhyun arrived at the café, he was quick to spot Kyungsoo. He was sitting at their usual table by the window. Baekhyun was twenty minutes late according to his watch and he was very sure that Kyungsoo was going to flip on him. So he made his way to the table in a faster pace but stopped midway when he realized that Kyungsoo was not alone. His bestfriend was talking to another guy whom Baekhyun couldn’t point out who since he had his back turns against him and they seemed… close. Curious, he started walking again. Kyungsoo noticed him and grinned (Baekhyun felt relieved he wasn’t going to be skinned alive today), waving his arms. And it wasn’t until he’s three feet away that Baekhyun recognized the other guy.

"Holy— Minseok is that you?” He exclaimed and the guy, Minseok, stood up opening his arms wide clearly inviting Baekhyun for a hug. But he had another plan on his head. Instead of going for the hug, he dived and aimed for Minseok’s left ear, twisting it and pinching it. _Hard._ Minseok started crying ‘ouch’ but Baekhyun did not falter.

“You bastard!” Baekhyun snarled. ''Three years. Three fucking years of not a single _Hi_ and yet you still have the courage to face me? How dare you?” He gave another pinch. Minseok cried in pain once more and let out a squeaky ‘I’m sorry’.

“No. You don’t understand! How dare you leave me with this _thing?_ ” Baekhyun pointed one finger towards Kyungsoo (who glared at him). “You don’t know how much I suffered!” He was about to give yet another pinch but Kyungsoo beat him out of it by smacking his hand holding Minseok’s ears away.

“Shut it drama queen!” Kyungsoo hissed at him.

“I hate you. Both of you!.” Baekhyun pouted and began walking away. “I’m not leaving!” He cleared quickly. “…just going to get a drink.”

“Oh…” Kyungsoo began. “Can you order me–”

“Get your own!” Baekhyun went his way towards the counter and was greeted by a rather unsure teenager.

“Hi. Baekhyun _hyung_.”

“Hi. Taehyung. Are you doing well at school?” Baekhyun asked without looking at the boy, busily scanning the menu above.

“Yes!” Taehyung chirped. “Should I get you the usual?” Baekhyun sighed, giving up on the menu and flashed a small smile towards the boy in the counter. Taehyung visibly flushed red.

 “Sure. And please add two muffins.

''G-got it.” Taehyung stuttered as he fumbled over the machine. “How about Kyungsoo hyung?” The high-schooler didn’t need a verbal answer for the look on Baekhyun’s face says it all. He yelped and run away, getting Baekhyun his order.

Baekhyun went back to the table where Kyungsoo and Minseok were seated. The two fell silent as Baekhyun settled himself in beside Minseok. And in no time he had Minseok in his arms again but this time in a bone crushing hug.

“I still hate you,” Baekhyun whispers, “But I’m glad to see you and your chubby cheeks. They’re still the cutest.” Baekhyun patted said cheeks.

Minseok chuckled and hugged Baekhyun back. “I’m glad to see you too, ‘seems like you haven’t changed either. Still a late comer.”

Baekhyun pouted to the statement while Kyungsoo snorted. “He never changes at all Minseok, I tell you.”

"I would’ve gotten here early if a certain someone,” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes to Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo just shrugged), “didn't interrupt my beauty rest.”

“I’m sorry but where’s the beauty?” Kyungsoo sassed.

The three friends fell into a comfortable conversation. They talked about the happenings in the three years that Minseok was gone. Baekhyun learned that Minseok had to fly abruptly to China three years ago to aid the business of his then dying uncle. The said business was then passed onto him and was left with no choice but to settle in China.

Minseok also shared the fact that he was now engaged and in the middle of his wedding prepation. Baekhyun took a moment to fully comprehend the news and when he did he lunged himself unto Minseok once again and let out what seems like soft sobs.

“My Minnie is getting married…” Baekhyun said in between sobs. The engaged man laughed at his bestfriend’s antics but gave Baekhyun a few pats in the back to comfort him.

 “Attend my wedding okay?” Minseok said.

“Only if I’m the best man.” Baekhyun beamed.

 “Err…”

“Sorry Baek. Position already taken.” Kyungsoo threw Baekhyun a peace sign. Baekhyun scowled as soon as he figured out what Kyungsoo meant and gave Minseok a questioning look.

“Kyungsoo asked first?” Minseok said unsurely.

Baekhyun scoffed mumbling a short ‘that’s unfair’ before letting the topic passed. He wasn’t going to battle with Kyungsoo. It’d be futile. Instead he changed the course of their conversation. They talked and talked until there was nothing else more to talk about it.

They stayed at the coffee shop until it had to close for the day and that was when they also decided to call it a day. Minseok exchanged numbers with Baekhyun so that they could now contact each other again.

With one last hug, Minseok parted ways with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

 

"Minseok is only here because of the reunion.” Kyungsoo informed Baekhyun as they walked side by side towards the bus stop.

"Oh, I see. I really missed that guy.” Baekhyun sighed. "I still can’t believe that we've grown so much. I mean look at Minseok, he's going to get married soon.”

 "Yeah. Time flies so fast. I still remember the time when I first met you.” Kyungsoo laughed and an image of a young boy playing in the kindergarten playground flashed in Baekhyun’s mind. "You were a loner ever since we were kids.”

"It's not my fault that I'm not friendly like you.” Baekhyun defended himself.

"You're lucky I put up with you.” Kyungsoo grinned smugly.

"And you're lucky I was with you when you had your first heartbreak. I remember you saying that you didn't have a reason to live anymore. Really Soo?” Baekhyun mocked back but he was smiling.

"Don't even remind me about her. I already killed that girl a million times in my head.” Kyungsoo groaned.

Baekhyun laughed at his bestfriend and soon Kyungsoo followed. When their laughs died down, an impeccable silence fills the air.

"About the reunion Soo…” Baekhyun started off softly. "I’ve decided to go.”

"Really?,” Kyungsoo's face lit up, “That’s good news then. I knew you’ll change your mind if you meet Minseok beforehand.”

"What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked.

"I mean after seeing Minseok again after a long time, I’d figure out that you’ll become intrigued with our former classmates life.” Kyungsoo elaborated.

"That’s…stupid.” Baekhyun shook his head in amusement. "But it worked because you’re right, I became curious.”

 

★★★

 

The reunion was two days away and Baekhyun’s becoming a little bit paranoid by the minute. There was no way he could back out. Kyungsoo was going to kill him. And even though he kept denying it, he knew that the real reason behind his paranoia was none other than Chanyeol. Sure, there was no assurance that Chanyeol will attend but what if? What if he really did attend, what would be his reactions? Would he try to act normal? But what’s the normal Baekhyun? He wanted to knock his head out. It was really driving him crazy.

 

**_[11 Years Ago]_ **

           

The literature club ended their activity for the day way later than Kyungsoo and Minseok’s respective club thus propelling Baekhyun to go home all by himself. A lot of students were gone home.

What surprised him though were the dark clouds looming above the sky and the harsh fall of rain outside the school vicinity. He frowned. He wasn’t aware of the fact that it’d rain. He was not with an umbrella. It wasn’t on the morning news. Then he remembered, he never watches morning news.

Cursing under his breath, he slumped in defeat. ‘Guess I’ll just wait for the rain to stop.’ He mumbled in the dead air.

"Do you want to share my umbrella?” A deep voice from behind made him almost scream in shock. He recomposed himself before turning around to face the god Samaritan only to be surprise once again when he met with a pair of eyes that belonged to the school's  popular student Park Chanyeol.

"Uhmmm. No. I’ll just wait for the rain to stop. Thanks though.” He shyly declined.

"The clouds are really dark. I bet it will rain nonstop.” Chanyeol said observing the sky. Baekhyun too, look up at the sky above and the jock’s right, it was really dark.

"Let’s go, I’ll walk you home.” Park Chanyeol said suddenly and even before he could retaliate an answer, toned and defined arms snaked through his shoulders ushering him inside the protection of the jock’s umbrella.

Suddenly stiff at the unexpected display of skinship, Baekhyun was left with no choice but to comply. They started walking away from school.

No one talked. Not after he gave his house direction. Only the sound of the rain making with the concrete and the umbrella, and the occasional honking of the cars by the road were heard. The silence wasn’t killing but it wasn’t comfortable either. It was awkward.

They were halfway through his house when Baekhyun summed up the courage to finally speak. "Can you release your arms from my shoulder? I feel uncomfortable.” He requested almost in an inaudible voice.

"What is that?” Chanyeol asked.

"Your arms,” Baekhyun repeated.

"Oh. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol apologized, quickly untangling his arms from Baekhyun’s shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun merely shook his head in response. There were no more conversation happened after that and they continued their walk to Baekhyun's house silently. After what seemed like forever, the two arrived in front of Baekhyun’s house gate.

"Thank you.” Baekhyun said bowing ninety degrees to show his gratification for the jock’s kindness.

"No problem. See you tomorrow at school— Uhmmm. Sorry, what did you say your name was?” Chanyeol shyly asked scratching his back neck, an act Baekhyun found utterly adorable.”

"I didn’t,” Baekhyun smiled. “But I’m Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.” He introduced himself. “Sorry for not introducing earlier.

"Nice name.” Chanyeol grinned. "And don’t apologize, I didn’t introduce myself either. My name is Park—"

"—Chanyeol.” Baekhyun finished for him. “I know. You don’t need to introduce yourself, everyone knows you.” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly. 

"Right.'' Chanyeol visibly flushed at the revelation. ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school Bacon.”

"Thanks agai— wait what did you just call me?” Baekhyun asked in pure disbelief but Chanyeol's already ten feet away giving him nothing but a peace sign. _Tsk. What a guy,_ he shook his head as a small smile creep into the corner of his mouth.


End file.
